


My Other Child

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Pre Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie is more of a mother to Brian than Joan will ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Child

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

Once again, he shows up on our doorstep late at night. I see the bruises on his face and quietly curse the man who put them there.

I offer him something to eat. His shrug doesn't fool me so I set the table for one. How a mother can let her child leave home without having dinner is beyond me. He eats without looking up from his plate, clearly not interested in talking to me. 

I start toward the living room but stop when long, lean arms encircle me from behind, and a "thank you" is whispered in my ear.


End file.
